


A Little Help

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Furniture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hump day treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Sakura is looking for a service dog to help her, she is recommended the best service dog trainer in the area, Kakashi. After choosing her dog, she knows she still wants to continue seeing Kakashi, in a more intimate manner.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Hump Day Treats [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 33
Kudos: 105





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> here is another Hump Day Treat.  
> I was really excited to write this one, I took a little artistic liberty on the prompt, I did research wanting to make sure I got as many details as I could right when it came to sex with a disability and I hope it comes through. Please let me know if it sounds too ableist, I want to be respectful and show sex in a positive way.  
> Much love!
> 
> _Here is the prompt:  
>   
>  Can you do KakaSaku au where Sakura's wheelchair bound for almost a month and has limited use of her arms and can't pleasure herself? I don't know how Kakashi is woven into the setting just that he's the one taking care of her and it's all supposed to be very fluffy/platonic but then it turns wayyyyy different ___
> 
> Drop by my
> 
> **  
> [Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  and leave me a prompt

Sakura rolled up to the dog park, she looked around trying to find a man with silver hair and a few dogs. She had his picture on her phone and referenced it as she made a trip around. As she rounded a corner, she saw him. He was siting on a bench reading, four dogs sitting obediently beside him. It seemed he brought her options, two were midsized dogs, a large black bull mastiff and on the seat beside him a small pug. With a flick of her finger, she urged her chair forward.

Kakashi looked up as he noticed a head of candyfloss pink headed his way. Tucking away his book he stood up and smiled. “You must be Sakura.”

“Yes, and you must be Kakashi.” She returned him kind smile. He had a very calming aura about him, something about his laid-back energy, his half lidded eyes, it made her feel at ease. Even with his silver hair, now that she was looking, she realized he was actually young and objectively speaking, very handsome. The scar down his right side made her wonder how he had gotten it, but she realized it really wasn’t any of her business.

“Thank you for meeting me here, I hope it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.” He moved to sit back at the bench as she headed to the dogs.

“Not at all, I don’t live far. Who are these beautiful pups?” Sakura looked over at the pack of dogs he brought with him.

“This one is Uhei, Akino, my big guy is Bull, and this little one is Pakkun, but I brought you those three, Pakkun is mine.” He introduced each one, they all sat up at attention as their name was called.

“They’re so precious.” She slowly lifted her hand, palm up to them, each sniffing her in turn.

“They are all very well trained as service dogs, based on your needs these were the three that I thought would be best suited for you. Now it would just come down to personality.” Kakashi watched her as she leaned forward in her chair to pet each one in turn. He was glad that she didn’t seem so afraid of Bull, he was worried he would be too big for her, most people were intimidated by him, but she gravitated to him easily and him to her.

“So how would we go about this?” Sakura turned to look at him. He had been recommended to her to help her get a service dog, and she heard he was the best in the area.

“We’ll have a few sessions together, in your environment to see who would work best with you. It’s important to me that I partner the right dog to you and that you are both happy.” He reached to into a bag and pulled out a tennis ball. “To start, I think we can let them play a little.”

Sakura looked at the ball with a little trepidation, “I, um, can’t throw very far.”

He brought out another item, like a small tube. “No worries, I thought maybe one of these would be better. It’s a ball shooter, just press the button here and it will launch the ball for you.”

Sakura flushed at his consideration and then grinned. He helped her set the ball launcher in her lap and she spent the next half hour playing with the dogs.

Kakashi sat back with Pakkun by his side, Pakkun didn’t like fetch, and continued to study her. Her large smile was bright, her emerald eyes sparkled, she was so vibrant it made his own stomach flutter.

It took a few more meetings, and each one Sakura became more and more interested in the very handsome dog trainer. She wondered if it would be out of line to ask him out. So instead, when she finally decided on Bull to be her service dog, she asked him to help her shop for things to make her home comfortable for Bull.

Kakashi eagerly agreed, he had been wanting to broach the idea of hanging out outside of their professional exchange. While this still had to do with Bull, he would take the opportunity. She had captivated him.

After shopping, they came back to her house and set up the area, letting Bull become accustomed to his new home.

“I think he likes it here.” Kakashi announced as Bull plopped himself down at a window looking out. “He’s a very mild-mannered dog, and he took a shining to you, I’m glad you picked him.”

Sakura couldn’t help but blush, and she wasn’t sure why, “He’s wonderful thanks to you. Can I offer you something to drink? Or to eat? As a thank you.”

Kakashi nodded a little too quickly, “Sure, but only if help.”

She giggled, “Of course, how does salmon sound?”

“I love salmon.”

They made dinner together, she was happy to see how easy it was to be around him. He had an awkward sense of humor that she found endearing, he told her a little about his past, his military history, how long he had trained service dogs for. He asked her about her life, her career as a teacher. After a few glasses of wine, her inhibitions flew out the window. She had to say something now or she would never be able to.

“Kakashi,” she looked down at her hands, “I think you’re really great and I would like to keep seeing you, on a more… personal level.”

The way she chewed on the corner of her lips, made his heart leap. He leaned forward, taking her hands in his, he chuckled softly making her eyes shoot up at him, “I have been wondering for a long time how to ask you the same thing. You are a very beautiful woman, Sakura.”

Her nervousness turned to delight as she reached up to his face, they met in a soft kiss. “Can you stay longer? Maybe watch a movie?” She didn’t want the night to end yet.

His fingers brushed back her hair, he leaned in for another kiss, her lips were irresistible now that he had a taste of them. “I would love to stay longer.”

She laughed lightly as he kept kissing her like he couldn’t get enough. It felt so nice to feel wanted. The movie hadn’t even been on for half an hour before he had her on his lap sideways, their kisses far from the innocent ones they had started with. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, fingers curling around his hair.

He held her tight, his hands on her hips. Her kisses were getting more heated by the minute and it urged him on, his fingers slipped under her shirt to feel her soft, warm skin. She made sounds of encouragement as her tongue licked at his lips. She tasted to good, the mixture of the red wine and her fruity taste was intoxicating. His tongue reached out to meet hers, she gripped his hair tighter, he took that to mean she liked it.

“You can touch me if you want.” She breathed out between kisses.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” He grinned. Shifting her on his lap so she was straddling him, he cupped her shapely rear. Hearing her laugh was a sound he wanted to hear often.

Not wanting to be left behind she reached up to the buttons of his shirt, “May I?”

“If you want.” He nibbled on her neck, earning a few more giggles.

“I want. I have been wanting you for some time now,” she admitted as her hands made their way down his shirt until she could see his defined chest and stomach. “And now I really, really want you.”

It was his turn to chuckle, “I think we need to even the playing field.” He bit the edge of her shirt and tugged at it. Another laugh.

“Well then take it off.”

Without missing a beat, he slipped off her top revealing a black lacy bra underneath that enticingly cupped her modest mounds. He dipped his head down to her cleavage, kissing and nipping at her chest. Low sighs and mewling sounds fell from her lips. She pushed off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the floor.

As his mouth got closer to her sensitive peaks, she heard a snore from the window that made her jump up. “Oh gods, I forgot I have Bull now. His snore scared me.” She snickered.

Kakashi chuckled, “Yeah, he snores.”

“Maybe we should go somewhere else, make sure he sleeps uninterrupted?”

The coquettish tone of her voice had him grinning, “Wouldn’t want to disturb him. Where should we go?”

“My room is through that door.” She pointed.

“Can I carry you?” she nodded, he held her thighs around his waist as he walked them in.

“There’s a chair over there.” She guided him to the far side of her room.

He saw what she pointed at, it was a large curved chaise, that dipped down in the middle and had two large humps of different heights at each end. He put her down on the shallower end. “This is nice.”

Sakura flushed, “Its easier this way for me.”

He enjoyed seeing the pinkness of her cheeks, she looked so sweet and adorable, and yet the fact that she had sex furniture also let him know that she knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to ask for it. With his lips back on hers, he moved her legs over the curve. “Tell me what you like.”

“You can touch me. I don’t have much feeling in my legs, but I do down there.” It was always strange to walk a new partner through her needs, but he seemed so eager to learn.

Taking the invitation, he pulled off her shoes and pants, leaving her in matching black lace underwear. He let his hands travel down her thighs, spreading her legs open. “You are so sexy.”

Sakura whimpered softly as he lifted a leg to his shoulders, kissing the inside of her thigh, his fingers teasing up her covered mound. His mouth moved lower until reaching her apex, his hot breath seeping through the fabric.

Kakashi moaned as her musky, sweet scent hit his nose and then her taste coated his tongue as he teased her over her panties. She mewled as he continued, the lace soaking with her arousal and his mouth until he couldn’t tolerate the barrier anymore. He quickly slipped off her panties and went back between her legs. This time when his tongue circled her sensitive nub she moaned out.

“Oooh! That feels really good!” she gasped as his tongue explored her, dipping into her center, laving at her entrance, flicking at her clit. And then he added his fingers. “Aaah! Yes!”

Curling his fingers to find her spot, he was delighted when she cried out. That was it. Wanting to do his best, he followed her instructions, even the half spoken, broken ones, until she was screaming, her orgasm gushing down his hand. He looked up to make sure he watched her beautiful face in the throes of pleasure, and he was not disappointed. Her plush pink lips were parted, her lashes fluttering as her torso arched back.

Sakura groaned when it finally became too much, he pulled away from her, correctly interpreting her signal and she couldn’t help but think that he was so perfect. He was kissing up her stomach, she giggled as his lips tickled her. Luckily, he moved up quickly, nipping at her breasts through the lace of her bra. Still in her happy haze, she went to tangle her fingers in his hair as he played with her chest.

With a deft hand, he undid her bra, exposing her pert rosy nipples. “You’re so beautiful, Sakura,” he said breathlessly before suckling at one.

She decided that his mouth was heavenly, from their kissing, to that orgasm, and now what he was doing to her breasts, she wondered if she would ever be able to let him go. “Kakashi,” she moaned as he bit down gently, “I want you in my mouth.”

His cock twitched at her words, letting her breast go, he stood up. She sat up, reaching for his pants. Her perfectly manicured fingers undid his belt, tugging it off, then moved on to undo his zipper.

Without preamble, she pulled down his pants and boxers in one move, his erection popping out. She suppressed a sound of surprise; he had a very nice cock. Gingerly, she wrapped her hand around the shaft and licked at his tip. His salty precum hitting her tongue. She wanted to please him as well as he had pleased her.

He moaned as her lips circled around the tip, sucking gently, her tongue adding to the wonderful sensations she was giving him. She became bolder, taking him deeper down her mouth, he pulled her hair back so he could watch her bob over his length. “Aah! Yes, right there” Her tongue was pressing against the underside as her hands stroked what she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

Her eyes flickered up to see his face, his eyes were dark with smoky lust, brows carefully furrowed, with a grimace on his lips that she knew to be from pleasure not pain. So when he gently pulled her off she was confused.

“I don’t want to finish in your mouth,” he said quickly, not wanting her to get the wrong impression. “You are too good with that mouth, if I didn’t stop you, I would have cum.”

Feeling better now, she giggled giving his shaft a kiss. “There’s condoms in there.” She pointed to her dresser, “Top drawer, you can’t miss them.”

He opened the drawer and saw other things too, toys, straps, lube. She really knew how to have fun. “Are you ever going to tell me what these other things are for?” he teased as he came back to her. Her face was already scarlet. “There’s no need to be shy, Sakura. I think its sexy as hell.”

“Sorry, it just intimidates some guys.” She smiled nervously.

He kissed her deeply, relaxing her. “I would be more than happy to learn what you like. What works for you. You’re so beautiful when you cum. I want to see it more.”

How did he put her at ease so easily? “It’s just, I need to be more prepared than others.”

“That’s okay. I’m a quick study.” He grinned.

“Then next time, I’ll show you the straps.” She pulled him down for another kiss, “But right now, why don’t you lay down, I want to be on top.”

He picked her up and laid down, his body following the curve of the chaise, she settled herself over him. “This is actually really comfortable.”

He was making her laugh so much, “It really is, and I can use my hands to help move when I’m on top.”

His eyes caught something in the ceiling, “Are those hooks?”

Sakura nodded shyly, “Um, a swing is really helpful.”

He grinned, “What else do you have?”

A bashful smile crossed her lips, “A few other things.”

“Can’t wait.” He smirked.

She giggled, at ease that he seemed so genuinely eager to know more.

Her breasts were above his face, he licked at a tantalizing nipple. “I can get used to this.” He rolled on the condom, his hands back to her hips as she sunk down slowly. He groaned. “Oooh gods you’re so tight…”

Her own moan joined his, “You’re so big…” when she was all the way down, she took a moment to let herself get used to him inside of her. She gently rocked her hips “I feel so full…”

He went back to suck on her breasts as she started to move. Her heat was enveloping and stoking the fire of desire within him. The slow sensual rhythm she was building was consuming. He reached down between them to find her pearl, stroking it until she was panting.

It felt incredible, every downward movement had his head hitting her g-spot in just the right way and then he added his fingers. It didn’t take long for her to reach her peak again. She collapsed over him; her arms no longer able to hold her up.

Kakashi held her as her orgasm ebbed. After giving her a moment to catch her breath, he moved them so he was on top, her body curving over the lounger. “Is this okay?”

Not fully back down from her cloud, Sakura just nodded with a lopsided smile, “Yes, you won’t break me.”

He chuckled as he kissed the corner of her lips, “I wasn’t worried about that, you don’t seem the type to break easily. Just making sure you were comfortable.”

“You are too sweet,” she giggled, “just fuck me already.”

Yeah, he really liked her. He hooked his arms under her knees and started moving. She held onto his shoulders, as he started to slam into her, deep and fast. Her moans and pleas for more filled the room, joining the wet sounds of their sex. She looked so lost in the pleasure, his name was falling from her plump lips in broken syllables. He loved the way it sounded.

“Ka—aashi… I’m… ooh! So close…” he wasn’t holding back, and she was loving every moment of it. He wasn’t treating her like she was fragile, she felt like a woman with him.

“Cum for me again, Sakura.” His lips latched on to the side of her neck.

His voice thick with restraint, she knew he was close too, she could feel his cock throbbing inside of her. “Almost… Keep…” and then the pleasure erupted, radiating from her belly out. “Ka—aaah!” she cried as her orgasm overtook her.

Her walls clamped around him, and he couldn’t hold out any longer. With a few more deep thrusts he met his own climax, shuddering over her, holding her tight, burying his face in her hair. He wanted to be surrounded by her. Slowly, they regained their breath, he kissed her ear, her temple, her cheeks, and finally her lips. He couldn’t get enough of the giggles that bubbled up from her.

“You are so wonderful,” he said as he brushed back her hair wanting to see her emerald eyes.

“Mmm… so are you.” She kissed the tip of his nose making his scrunch his face. She laughed more.

He smirked, picking her up he put her on the bed. “I love your laugh.”

“You make me laugh.”

He spent a few more minutes peppering her skin with tickling kisses until he finally separated from her. “Where is your bathroom?”

She pointed to a door, “And can you bring my chair please?”

He nodded, discarding the condom and washing his hands, he went to fetch her chair. He looked over to see Bull lifting his large head at him and then going back to the floor as if in approval. Kakashi knew it was too early, but deep within him, he hoped that there would never be another man that Bull would need to approve of for Sakura.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,  
> Let me know your thoughts!  
> If you have prompt ideas drop an ask on my tumblr.
> 
>  **  
> [Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  Hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts!  
> 


End file.
